Desde la distancia
by Lisanna-Fullbuster
Summary: -Discúlpalo entonces, pero posiblemente ya no vuelva-Lo mire sin entender-Hace 2 días fue hospitalizado-Mi expresión en ese momento fue de pánico al saber que posiblemente te había ocurrido algo horrible-Tranquila sigue vivo pero…Perdió la memoria.


Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece ^^

Tú que siempre me observas desde esa banca, que me dedicas miradas tiernas, que desde la distancia pareces entenderme, que desde la distancia me apoyas. Que sin importar el clima o la situación estabas ahí, esperando.

Realmente no sabes lo feliz que me siento con verte todos los días nunca cambias de sitio, siempre me hablas, me aconsejas, me proteges con esas miradas. Sin duda lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos; Negros, profundos, llenos de ternura, que no demuestran maldad que me hacen temblar, que me hacen perderme en ellos.

.

.

.

9/4/13

Hoy has estado muy pensativo, sentado viendo hacia la nada, me pregunto ¿Qué te habrá pasado? Te sigo observando al parecer te has dado cuenta, porque volteas a verme y me dedicas una sonrisa, no es como las otras, esta es mas apagada, llena de miedo, nostálgica. ¿Qué te sucede? Me pregunto mentalmente, solo miras el cielo y suspiras, como si fueras a extrañar el lugar. Me da realmente curiosidad saber lo que piensas. Pero aun no estoy lo suficientemente segura de si acercarme a ti.

.

.

.

12/4/13

La mañana ha sido muy pesada, mi mejor amigo ha estado muy pensativo, quisiera sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunto ya desesperada.

-No lo entenderías-Me responde con una mueca de dolor.

-Podría si me lo explicaras

-Ves esa banca-Señalo la banca donde siempre estas sentado, me sorprendió el hecho de que no estuvieras ahí.

-¿Que tiene?

-Mi mejor amigo Sasuke…siempre se sienta ahí-Así que ese es tu nombre realmente muy lindo

-¿Ah sí?

-El siempre te ve y sonríe, ciento que solo con verte es feliz-Paro mirando el suelo-¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves?

-Hace 3 días dejo de estar ahí.

-Discúlpalo entonces, pero posiblemente ya no vuelva-Lo mire sin entender-Hace 2 días fue hospitalizado-Mi expresión en ese momento fue de pánico al saber que posiblemente te había ocurrido algo horrible-Tranquila sigue vivo pero…Perdió la memoria.

Sentía una desesperación enorme en ese momento, involuntariamente sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, las ganas intensas de gritar y de sacar toda mi frustración por no estar a tu lado, por no poder verte mas y que me vieras solo como una extraña mas algo se quebró dentro de mí y me dolía el pecho era una sensación horrible.

19/4/13

Ha pasado una semana desde que lo vi por última vez, en todo ese tiempo no he salido de mi habitación suena ridículo ¿no? Llorar y deprimirse por un extraño con el que nunca hablaste, a quien muy apenas y conocías. Me siento así, ridícula.

-_Por favor Naruto, Hinata sáquenla de ahí me tiene muy preocupada._

_-No se preocupe Mebuki-san._

_-Haremos bajar a Sakura-chan téngalo por seguro-_Eso es lo último que haría.

Toc-Toc

-¿Sakura-san?

-Pasa Hinata está abierto

-¡Sakura-chan! Todos están muy preocupados por ti

-Hm…

-Sakura-chan ¿te parece si vamos a visitar al Teme?

-¿Teme? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Naruto-kun habla sobre…

-Calla Hinata, es una sorpresa Sakura-chan.

¿Cómo me llega a convencer de venir? Hemos llegado al hospital más prestigioso de toda Konoha-aquí trabaja mi tía-Naruto se dirige hacia al ascensor mientras me hace señas para que lo siga. Al llegar al sexto piso caminamos por las habitaciones y nos detuvimos en la última del pasillo. Entramos había alguien en la cama me pregunte por que Naruto y Hinata me traerían.

-¡Oye teme! Oh vamos sé que no estás dormido cacatúa.

.Déjame en paz Dobe.

-Vamos te quiero presentar a alguien

-Si es una chica con la que engañas a Hinata, no me interesa conocerla.

-¡Yo nunca engañaría a Hina-chan! Vamos voltea idiota

-Pff ¿Qué quiere…? Hola-Me quede estática en mi lugar, ahí sentado en la cama estabas tú mirándome de arriba abajo, no me salían las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Ho-Hola-Mire a Naruto, estaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Teme ¿Recuerdas a Sakura-chan?-No quería oír la respuesta, porque sabía que me dolería.

-Hm…ella está en tu clase ¿no?

-¡Sip! Es la chica que dijiste que era muy linda-Obviamente no te quedaste callado y empezaste a pelear con el…Todos unos niños pequeños.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Hola Sakura-Nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho en solo dos días, realmente impresionante… ¿Qué seguirá ahora?

Hola espero que les haya gustado es pequeño fanfic estará formado de uno capítulos, si les gusto favor de dejar un review y si no también solo nada ofensivo por favor y si deseas hacer alguna observación o dar algún consejo adelante

Ja'ne


End file.
